<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A chance to start anew by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077661">A chance to start anew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Oma Kokichi, Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in 1880 looking like a thirteen year old after being crushed to death by a hydronic Press and being asked to be protector/footman of a snobby thirteen year old boy with a demon butler wasn’t Oma’s original idea of a Saturday. But hey? At least in this world he doesn’t have to make everyone hate him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A chance to start anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> This was it. Kokichi’s breath hitched in his throat. The cold metal just touching the tip of his nose. So this was the end, huh?</p><p>”kaito, I’m sorry for punching you.” He called out. “And I meant what I said...be careful, ok? The mastermind IS in your group. And I think it might be...no you know what? Never mind. Neeheehee” Oma realized that was the last time he would ever laugh. Shit “And tell the others that I...tried? Or maybe don’t. I think the role of the villain suits me more than I’d like.” Kaito could tell he wasn’t lying for once. “Yeah man. It’s no big deal, and besides. You did good.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Kaito chuckled. “It means you’re plan worked, dumbass. I respect you. So don’t go all sappy on me now ok?” Kokichi was stunned. He opened his out to speak but a scream came out. The poison had almost killed him.  “Aaahh!” kaito didn’t need any more prompting. “Good luck in the afterlife. Or whatever.” He said before hitting record slightly before hitting the ‘start’ button. With in an agonizingly long two seconds, a sickening crack rang through the air, followed by a loud popping sound as the boy’s skinny body burst under the pressure of the press. Kokichi felt a spike of pure, unimaginable physical agony before everything went black. Neon pink liquid lined the side of the contraption and the floor. It was official. Kokichi Oma, someone who no one trusted, who used it to his advantage to try and help everyone, who was secretly doing all of this to get everyone safe... was dead. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> And that’s when he woke up.</p><p> </p><p> He was in someplace strange... an old fashioned town? He was lying on a dirt covered street, cold cobblestone beneath him. ‘Is this...some kind of weird afterlife?’ He thought as he slowly lifted his head. He looked down at himself. What in the fuck was he wearing!? “I look like a chimney sweep...” he mumbled under his breath. He had a tattered brown waistcoat, a white button up shirt, Knee length grey shorts and had black worn out shoes. He hopped to his feet. Waiting till no one was around, he slapped himself round the face. ‘Ow. Ok so I’m alive!? How!?’ He said rubbing his cheek. Oma saw someone approach him and instinctively put on a huge grin to hide his shock and confusion. He was even more shocked when a lady began talking English and not Japanese to him. She was a made like Kirumi from the look of it. “You there, are you lost? You look rattled by something yes?” Kokichi blinked. “Yeah! Just having a bit of a weird day and umm, I think I remember now. I just kinda hit my head...neehee...” he chuckled. It wasn’t his best lie but she seemed to buy it. “I see. A whiffet like you really ought to be more careful. Say, who’s your parents?” Still being caught off guard from being called a whiffet...whatever that means...he took a second to think of a lie. “Lady, I have no clue. I haven’t had any kinda parent since I was like, what, nine?” She seemed to be taken aback by the informality of his tone. “Are you from the orphanage? You can’t be more than thirteen, surely. Yes? Do you need money?“</p><p>...<em>what </em></p><p>“hey! Lucky guess! Bet you can’t guess what I do for a living!” ‘<em>Fuck I guess I’m rolling with this? Hell if I can get money out of why the fuck not. I’ve clearly been...resurrected?’</em></p><p>she smiled a little, clearly enjoying the boy’s antics. “I’m the supreme leader of an evil organization with over ten thousand members.” He said casually. “What!?” She clearly bought that. Maybe he was a little too convincing? He tapped his nose with a mischievous grin. He missed being a prankster and not having to pretend to be the villain all the time...</p><p>”I have to go, master most likely wants me back...here’s a shilling for your trouble. oh, what was your name little one?” Being called that made Kokichi’s heart feel light. He had to be in a new kid sized body. “Oma Kokichi.” The maid smiled. “ interesting name! Is it Japanese? I’m mey-rin, yes? Good bye for now” “yep!” Kokichi smiled brightly, waving her off, and noticed a bakery right in front of him. “Jesus is this 1880? Penny for bread? Ok?” <br/>
<br/>
whispering could be heard close by. “You got it Jeremy?” A sound of assurance. ‘A plan of some kind, huh? Most likely a small scale robbery. A murder or kidnapping Wouldn’t be talked about in the open even with no one around.  Only two voices and three sets of footsteps, plus these guys weren’t creative enough to go for an unexpected target. wait...Are there more people? Best to count one more, for backup Incase anything happens.’ “Alright, let’s go.” ‘Same voice as the guy who reassured the other one. Related, maybe twins? Or brothers? Hell, maybe father and son!’ He made a mental note of all this and stepped inside the shop.</p><p><br/>
It was weird to see the world like this. In the first five minutes of being here He’d figured out he was in London, England, 1885 ish. He was on the richer side of town which is probably why he’d been asked if he was lost. He was alive and not in some afterlife so this was most likely reincarnation of some kind. Thanks to the reflective glass inside the bakery he knew he looked the same at least. If not younger. He was also about an inch shorter making him only 5”0 tall. He’d began to plan out his story. Deciding to keep with the lie of having parents leave him when he was nine (in actuality he’d been adopted by dice and abandoned at more like four.) and decided to pretend to be 13 as no one would believe he was 16. He’d already managed to manipulate people into giving him a little money, enough to by some gloves and a scarf maybe as it was cold, and tricked the baker into giving him free bread even though he could pay for it. So all in all it was the weirdest day of his life. There was a fare happening, laughing, chatting, drinking. So he decided to make his way over there.</p><p> </p><p>he definitely did not expect what happened next. </p><p>a boy wearing a fancy coat and an eyepatch was being cornered. Oma decided maybe he could help. No officers, shit. So putting on his best grin he walked up to them with a plan in mind. “Hey, you, big guy.” The short boy said. I think we met once, no wait! That was your brother! I wondered why I saw two of you!” <em>Please have a brother. </em>“I don’t have a brother, kid.” He growled. <em>Liar </em>“Oh, cause that guy getting tackled over there looks an awful lot like you, and he was calling for someone too.” The criminal raised an eyebrow. “Someone named ‘Jeremy?’” The man silently had a moment of realization. “I mean I could always alert the cops to your exact whereabouts...or, you could stop harassing these lovely kind people!”  “Like you have the balls to stand up to me.” His friend laughed at that and kokichi did too. He laughed really, <em>really,</em> hard. “You- you think they don’t already know where you are?! Hahahah! I’ve been tracking your buddies for ages!” His third friend swallows. “J, I don’t think he’s messing around...” “you can believe what you want! Hell, maybe no ones coming! But if they were, do you really want murder, robbery or kidnapping added to your sentences? You don’t, riiiiiiight~? Maybe you should just leave my friend here alone..” he waited, just for a second, before shouting, “”it’s him! We’ve got ‘im!” </p><p>and with that, the criminals bolted. Kokichi laughed. “Hey you alright down there?” He leant a hand to the boy. “How...did you do that? How did you know all of that!” He asked incredulously. Oma smirked. “Well I heard them talking earlier. But I only heard three voices. So I figured there’d be one more for backup. It was probably just a mugging and the others were there for intimidation. One extra was for look out. Their voices sounded similar so I assumed they were brothers or something. I’m also really good at spotting lies. Oh and I made up the whole thing about the police, neeheehee~” the rich boy looked a little stunned. “That’s...brilliant actually. I don’t really pay attention to peasants but you’ve earned some sort of reward.” He admitted. “And to think I almost had to use my butler to defend myself as usual.” “Well, glad to be of help eyepatch!” The young rich kid visibly cringed. “Do you need a ride home?” Kokichi plastered on an over the top smile and began skipping around like a five year old. “Nope. I haven’t got one. Just think it’s kinda funny you want to pay me back for something and idiot could’ve figured out!” He stopped. “I’m lying....maybe, neeheehee~” </p><p>“an idiot huh? Well it impressed me. Are you always this sharp? If you need a job I may consider opening a position if you are.” Kokichi Oma thought for a bit. “Maybe. If I see you again I might consider it. Until then au revoir!” He skipped off.</p><p>maybe working for someone wouldn’t be so bad? Especially if it’s more of that. Not boring office work or anything like that. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>maybe this new life would be enjoyable after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>